Donna Noble, Time Lady
by hetookmyhandandsaidrun
Summary: What if the meta-crisis was safe for Donna, because of the aftermath during the End of Time Pt.2? What if Donna saw the 10th Doctor's regneration and carried on travelling with him through his 11th? (Slight Series 5 and possibly 6&7 rewrite) This is my First Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Donna Noble. Lady of Time.

"_To get my reward"_ The Doctor replied gravely to Wilf, with a heart-breaking look in his eyes.

As he turned towards the Tardis he heard words he never thought he would ever hear again.

"Oi! Spaceman!"

The doctor swiveled around to see an outraged, red-head glaring at him angrily. At first he felt pure elation to see his beloved best friend once more; however he remembered why this shouldn't be possible and felt a cocktail of worry and panic burn within.

"You were going to give up on me! Typical Timelord!" Donna shouted accusingly, while Wilf tried to wrap his arms around his fuming granddaughter.

"Donna you know what's going to happen! Please stop. You're going to burn!"

"I would've been fine. I worked it out in my first moments. How to survive. All I need was the extra boost."

"But that's impossible."

"So is a meta-crisis! I know I shouldn't have a Timelord mind in a human brain. However, when your little friend decided to go give the whole world a bloomin' makeover I got just the boost I needed. It's bizarre and complicated, but it works! All I needed was the final jolt. And now I can stay with you in the Tardis. The Doctor Donna in the Tardis. Look at that! Donna Noble. Time Lady. I quite like that!"

"I'm not sure Donna. Plus, you have family. What about your fiancée?"

"Oh please! He's not real! He's just an old auton I found in the Tardis. I put him on Earth with a perception filter to stop me from getting lonely."

"Oh, alright! Come on then!" The Doctor exclaimed cheerfully, pulling Donna into a massive hug. If he wanted to spend his last moments in this body with anyone, Donna would be near the top of the list.

As they entered the Tardis Donna looked at the Doctor with a pained expression on her contorted face.

"It's time isn't it?"

He nodded solemnly in reply. "But first I'm going to get my reward." He said with one of the last smiles that face would ever make.

Donna watched the monitor like a hawk. Waiting for the Doctor seemed like an eternity. She couldn't lose him again. She saw the face of a very familiar, blond chatting to the Doctor. _Rose_. She was glad that the Doctor would see Rose one last time. Even if it was before they met. She was still Rose.

As soon as the Doctor came into the Tardis Donna pulled him into the last hug they would ever have. It was heart-wrenching, but Donna knew he would still be the same goofy, kooky Doctor she loved. The Doctor gazed at his hand which was now emitting a golden glow. It was a golden glow he'd known all his life. It meant **goodbye**. But most importantly it meant _**Hello**_. And in his last moment he stared into Donna's eyes and cried _"I don't want to go!"_

Donna covered her eyes as the console room was filled with golden flames. It was only after she heard someone shouting "Legs! Legs! I've still got legs!" she thought to look up.

Before her was a very young man with floppy chocolate hair and a humongous chin who happened to be kissing his new legs. "Good! Arms, hands. Ooo! Fingers! Lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair. I'm a girl!"

Donna looked completely and utterly lost and for once she had absolutely nothing to say.

"No, I'm not a girl. And still not ginger! And something else. Something important. I'm, I'm, I'm."

The T.A.R.D.I.S shook violently and Donna gripped onto the tightly onto the wobbly railings.

"Ha! Crashing! GERONIMO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Wow! I didn't realize anyone would read my fanfic! So I've decided to split the Eleventh hour into two parts. The first one with Amelia meeting the Doctor and Donna and the second with the actual main storyline. This chapter should be relatively short. If you have any ideas of suggestion then tell me. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these character or Doctor Who. All rights go to Steven Moffat and the BBC**

The TARDIS shook about rocking Donna back and forth. She blinked and the new Doctor was nowhere to be seen. She heard a strangled yelp and noticed two grimy hands gripping onto the edge of the TARDIS for dear life. _He isn't any less hopeless_ Donna thought as she hoisted him up into the control room. Before she knew it she was falling through the endless maze of TARDIS corridors and plummeting into the Library dragging a screaming Doctor along.

A little, flame haired girl named Amelia Pond sat in her bedroom all alone in a quiet little village. She was sat in a bent into a prayer position and eyed a suspicious, menacing crack in her wall and began her plea.

"Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and the pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall." She murmured as she nervously glanced at the crack and frowned, "Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night… there are voices. So please, please could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman? Or a…" A strange groaning sound filled the house followed by a loud, ground shaking crash. "Back in a moment." Amelia said as she grabbed her torch and stared out the window. There was a funny, blue box that had smashed her shed to oblivion. "Thank you Santa."

Amelia traipses through the overgrown garden and slowly approaches the mysterious blue box. Suddenly doors swing open and a floppy, haired man with raggedy clothes pops up.

"Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before!" The man exclaimed

"OI! Spaceman!" A woman screeched from in the box. A set of hands gripped the edge of the box and a woman with orange hair, not unlike Amelia's, hoisted herself up and out of the box.

"Whoa! Look at that!" The man gazed into the box in awe.

"Are you two okay?" Amelia asked cautiously.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up!"

"Your soaking wet."

"Oh don't I know that! Some idiot thought it would be a good idea to put a swimming pool in a library!" The red-head lady muttered.

"Are you policemen? Have you come about the crack in my wall?"

"What crack-" the lady was interrupted by a yelp of pain as the man tumbled out of the box.

"Are you alright mister?"

"No, I'm fine. This is all perfectly norm-" The man breathed out a funny golden dust.

"Who are you?"

"I don't know. I'm still cooking."

"Does it scare you?" The lady asked crouching down and putting a friendly hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"No. It just looks a bit weird." She replied confidently as the lady chuckled.

"What about the crack in your wall? Does that scare you?" The man piped up.

"Yes." Amelia nodded her head.

"Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor and this is Donna. Do everything we tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off." He said glaring at Donna while saying the last part as if to warn her too."

The raggedy Doctor got up only to walk straight into a tree. Donna rolled her eyes and acted as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"Are you alright?" Amelia inquired shinning her torch on him.

"Early days steering is a bit off."

Donna and the doctor stood in the little girls kitchen drying themselves.

"If you're a Doctor why does your box say Police?" Amelia asked handing the Doctor an apple. He took a large bite into the apple and spat it out while Donna and Amelia grimaced.

"That's disgusting. What is that?"

"An apple." Amelia responded while Donna nudged the Doctor in the ribs.

"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples."

"You said you loved them."

"No, no, no. I like yogurt. Yogurt is my favorite. Give me yogurt."

At this point Donna crossed her arms and decided to visit the bathroom. While in there she heard the little girl and the new Doctor conversing and an awful lot of banging. When she got back she saw the young girl eating her way through an ice cream tub while the new Doctor ate the most disgusting combo Donna had ever seen. Fish fingers and custard. She didn't question him. When you're with the Doctor anything can happen. The new Doctor was murmuring something about being funny when Donna approached the table and asked "I forgot. What's you name?"

"Amelia Pond."

"Oh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?" The new Doctor said taking another bite.

"No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish."

"So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now." Donna said glaring up at the ceiling.

Donna zoned out for a few seconds only hearing parts of the conversation. Something about an aunt and a crack. She was too preoccupied with worry about her Doctor. She was finally pulled back to reality when the little girl Amelia tugged her hand.

The Doctor was observing the crack and rambling on while Donna talked to Amelia in hushed tones.

"Tell you what the funny thing is. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall." The new Doctor voice filled the room

"Where is then?" Donna said putting her hands on her hips.

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear? "

"A voice. Yes."

The Doctor tipped the water out of the water almost splashing Donna and pressed it into the wall.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

"It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?"

"What?"

"You need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or…"

"What?" Both girl asked simultaneously.

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

"Yes."

" Everything's going to be fine."

Donna takes Amelia's stubby little hand and protectively stands in front of Amelia.

The crack widens, flooding the room with light as a gigantic eye stares back at them.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped" The voice repeats on and on.

"Was that prisoner Zero?"

"I don't think so. Probably the guard. What do you think Doctor?" Donna turned towards the Doctor who was reading his tattered Psychic paper.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." The new Doctor read out.

"Why tell us. Unless…" Donna whispered as she gawked at the crack,

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know."

"But there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye."

There is a loud ringing sound and the new Doctor is already running outside screaming "No! No! No! I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!"

"But it's just a box .How can a box have engines?"

"It's not a box. It's a time machine." Donna replied watching the Doctor's attempt to climb back in.

"What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?" Amelia asked as she watched Donna scramble back inside. 

"Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilized. Five minute hop into the future should do it"

"Can I come?"

"Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back."

"People always say that."

"Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor." And with that both the Raggedy Doctor and Donna disappear with their magic, blue box. Amelia runs back into the house grabbing everything she could possibly need. Her face full of excitement. She runs out into the garden and drops herself onto the suitcase and waits. And waits some more. "_Five minutes they said"_ is Amelia's last thought as she slowly drifts to sleep dreaming about all the adventures she might have. Not knowing whether the raggedy Doctor and Donna will ever return. Of course she always waits. Always. But the little girl Amelia is going to have to wait a lot longer than five minutes.


End file.
